¿Qué me pasa realmente?
by AriaPlanets
Summary: Soul últimamente está muy raro, intentará descifrar y solucionar todo lo que le preocupa y hacerse frente a sí mismo...¿Podrá?


**¡Buenas, gente de la tierra!**

_**Aquí mi primer fic de Soul Eater, espero que les guste, tanto como a mí.**_

**No todo es fiel al manga, ya veran, pero aun así espero que lo lean º3º venga, esto no mata(?)**

**Por mala suerte, Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a un tipo llamado Atsuki Okubo. xD**

* * *

><p><em>-Y entonces ¿Quieres bailar?- Le pregunté, con confianza, extendiendo mi mano a ella.<em>

_Me miró de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, me puse un poco nervioso, pero aun así mantenía mi mano firme. _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Comenzamos a bailar… al ritmo de la música, solos… en aquel gran salón, sin que nadie nos molestara._

_-Soul.-Dijo ella, quebrando el silencio._

_-Dime._

_-Te quiero._

_Sonreí… Como si fuera algo normal… Pero no, era una confesión. Seguimos bailando, y me comencé a acercarme a ella para besarla, entonces…_

_La besé_

_·_

_·_

_·_

…

Ay Soul, que lindo eres, no hacía falta, jijiji-

_O eso creí_

¿Blair?

De repente, me desperté. Blair estaba recostada en mi cama…-No me digas que he besado a la gata… - Dije llevándome la mano al rostro, un poco confundido por la situación.

Intenté levantarme del todo, pero me quedé sentado en la cama, observando mi alrededor.

Todo fue un sueño.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Maka y yo bailando, su confesión hacia mi… ¿Ese sueño encerraba lo que yo guardaba en mí, uno de esos sentimientos que jamás podría decirle ni a ella ni a nadie?. Me revolví el cabello e hice un brinco para levantarme de la cama. Tenía sueños de lo más extraños, de temas que me tenían atado a la preocupación...

Últimamente no me podía centrar y entenderme a mí mismo ¿Qué me pasa?

-Blair, te he dicho un montón de veces que no te metas en mi cama.-Enojado la miré, y me volví hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar.

Una vez en la cocina, la vi cocinando, me senté en la silla esperando el ansiado desayuno.

-Hey, buenos días Maka, ¿Qué hay de desayuno? –

- Pues…¿Qué tal unos besos de gata? Encima es… ¡Un desayuno en la cama!- Me pilló. Dijo eso sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara, se le notaba la ironía…

- Bueno ya sabes como es Blair… ¿No? Es…- Un fuerte golpe de plato sobre la mesa me interrumpió, saltó la comida y la bebida que traía con la otra mano.

-Aquí está el desayuno, date prisa, debemos ir a clase- Empezó a comer, con un poco de prisa, yo me la quedé mirando un rato, bastante desorientado.

-Buff, que vida tan dura.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba, el gran Shibusen, la escuela de armas y técnicos. Entramos por la puerta principal, ella se fue por su lado mientras que yo esperaba a Black Star, para distraerme un poco y sacarme de la cabeza ese estúpido sueño y todo eso.<p>

-¡HEY! ¡Soul!- Allí estaba, con ese extraño atuendo que se ponía, en vez del uniforme que llevábamos los de Spartoi. Vino corriendo hacia a mí con Tsubaki intentando alcanzar su ritmo. Se puso a mi lado y se apoyó en la pared.-Hoy nos toca con el profesor Stein, que pereza, intentaré no dormirme que seguro acabo en su nevera de cosas raras, juajuajuajua.

-Ah, si…- La verdad es que Black Star, había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan animado como antes, había madurado. – Yo tampoco intentaré dormirme, quiero convertirme en una Death Scythe, con sabiduría.

-¡Pero si Stein solo nos enseña a desmembrar animales en peligro de extinción!- Tenía razón, me voltee, empecé a caminar hacia la clase- ¡Hey, espera a tu Dios, mortal!

- ¡Black Star!- Tsubaki se puso a nuestro lado, entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

* * *

><p>-¡Soul!- Maka, como siempre sentada a mi lado- Has visto, ¡Hoy aprenderemos sobre los secretos que aguardan las almas!- Siguió hablando, pero yo… no podía quitarle la mirada, no escuchaba lo que decía, tan solo la miraba.<p>

Puede ser que sí sentía algo por ella.

Pero…¿Desde cuando?

Maldita mente.

-Vale…-Rodé mis ojos, y ella mostró una mueca de enfado- No creo que aprendamos eso, ese tema era para hace 4 meses, y en 4 meses ya me sé todo lo relacionado en diseccionar.

- Solo hay que tener esperanza…¡Algún día aprenderemos algo! ¡Y cuanto más aprendamos, más posibilidades tendré de hacerte una Death Scythe fuerte!

Tan solo pude sonreír, acostumbrado a esa frase que solía a decir en casi todas las clases…

Me puse a pensar, sin escuchar al pesado de Stein.

¿Por qué quería ser una Death Scythe?

Ay, madre mía, tan joven y con tantos estúpidos problemas, me rasqué la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Heeeey, Soul y Maka os llama Shinigami-Sama- Stein nos señaló con la mano con la que no sostenía el bisturí, nos levantamos y fuimos hacía la habitación de Shinigami-Sama. Entramos y nos pusimos frente el espejo.<p>

-Porqué siempre nosotros…No tengo ganas de hacer nada…-Puse mis manos en el bolsillos, y Maka empezó a marcar el número.

-42 42 564…- Esperó a que hablara.

-¡Hola, holitas, chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?- Siempre de buen humos, claro…como él no hacia nada…

-Shinigami-Sama, ¿qué quiere que hagamos hoy? Estoy preparada para lo que sea- Firme y preparada como siempre, en cambio yo…

-¡Maka-Chan, como siempre, tan buena chica! Pues como soy tan bueno, y requetebueno, os voy a mandar a una cueva cerca de la playa en un lugar de centro América, pues he oído que ronda un enemigo no muy poderoso, con alma jugosa…

- Aunque sea la playa, sigue siendo una misión-Repliqué.

- Está claro que una misión es una misión, sea donde sea- Dijo él, cambiando por completo su expresión- Pero venga, aprovechad a poneros un poco morenitos jijiji- Me parece que Shinigami-sama es medio bipolar.

-¿Pero si es una cueva como nos vamos a poner morenos?

-Demasiado preguntón ¿Eh?- Nos dijo que nos fuéramos y nos quedamos parados enfrente de su puerta.

Sin ninguna palabra que decir, nos quedamos allí, en medio del silencio.

Sonó el timbre, los alumnos empezaron a salir, a entrar, un montón de gente venía e iba, un revoltón de gente… Maka se dispuso a marcharse y antes de irse solo dijo una cosa.

-Últimamente estás muy raro, soluciona tus cosas, si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy…- Me miró y me sonrío tristemente- Aunque la misión sea fácil, no debes de estar en ese estado.

Se fue.

Quizás por ser mi compañera me ha notado raro.

Yo me sentía raro, en mi mente rondaban pensamientos, pensamientos de todo tipo…

¿Le tendría que contar cómo me siento?

-¡Aaaaaaay! En serio Liz, déjame a mí, déjame hacer la limpieza de casa, que la de la limpieza siempre lo deja todo desordenado…y…y…ASIMÉTRICO. Mira, ves, me has hecho decirlo, sabes que odio esa palabra-Dijo con desprecio.

-Estúpido, ¡Tú padre dijo que lo hiciera la de la limpieza, porque tu tardas todo un año escolar en hacerlo!

-Esta vez no,¡ lo juro!-Se arrodilló ante la rubia- ¡Palabrita de Shinigami!

-Está bieeeen…- Una gotita bajó por su nuca- Pero levántate, ¡vergüenza me das!

El moreno se levantó, y siguió de nuevo a Liz.

-¿Y Patty?-Murmuré

-La puerta del lavabo de mujeres se abrió, y de ahí salió Patty, me miró con cara de gamberra, se puso las manos en el bolsillo y siguió a su hermana.

-Que tía tan rara…-Caminé por el pasillo, y salí del Shibusen, dispuesto a ir en moto, como siempre, pero veo que Maka se había adelantado yendo en Taxi.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya llegué…!<p>

- Maka-Chan no está, nyan, no ha venido aún- Estaba echada en el sofà.

- Pero si ayer hicimos la compra (desgraciadamente me obligó a ir con ella)- Un sentimiento de preocupación invadió mi cuerpo- ¿En que otro lado podría haber ido?

- Nyan, quizás ha ido a dar una vuelta.

-No lo creo, mañana hay un examen, y estaría aquí lo más antes posible.

¿Dónde estás?

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Muy raro ¿no?...<strong>

**Personalmente, el primer capi siempre es aburrido o eso creo xD, review y comida por favor ºoº muak muak**


End file.
